All Things Good
by sleapyGazelle
Summary: Keith stresses out about getting Hunk a birthday gift. In which I project my love for Hunk onto Keith. Written for Hunk's birthday (Jan. 2018), crossposting now.


So it's Hunk's birthday. Birthdays aren't a big deal for Keith. They happen every year and everyone has one. What could be more mundane?

Except this is Hunk we're talking about. What could be _less_ mundane?

They're having a meeting with the Blade of Marmora. Which Keith is a part of. Due to his own insistence. So by all means he should be paying attention to the proceedings. But his senses are drawn toward the delicious smells wafting from the kitchen and the smiling boy whipping alien ingredients together. His eyes linger on arms that could kill a man with a well-aimed jab, _have_ killed bots with well-aimed jabs. Then he remembers Hunk grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him close, that day at the mall, and he feels heat rise to his cheeks.

"…Keith?"

He snaps back to the present. "Sorry, excuse me." Without waiting for anyone's reaction, he dashes out of the room. He doesn't have time for diplomacy! He has a surprise to plan. By midnight CST (Castleoflions Standard Time).

 **10 hours until midnight**

Okay how hard can this be? Keith is a soldier. He can do this. All right. What do you get someone who puts your soul at ease while making your heart punch you repeatedly in the ribs?

 **8 hours until midnight**

Turns out being a soldier is easier. Because you have a clear enemy and a concrete goal. Now Keith thinks he's a pretty creative guy; he can draw decently well if he's being honest, and he has an aesthetic sense. But coming up with a gift is a whole other matter. How does one say "I would die multiple deaths for you in a heartbeat" in gift format?

 **6 hours until midnight**

Something that always helps Keith clear his mind and center his focus is flying. It's just what he does. He flies. So Keith gets in Black and flies. He reaches a system he's passed once before; one of the planets shines warm copper and golds. He wonders whether it was his own heart or Black that led him to this place that looks like Hunk feels.

 **2 hours until midnight**

He makes it back with some time to spare. But before he can set things up, he has to help the team fight off a stray Galra fleet. By the end of it he's pissed. His anger is reasonable, he thinks. No respect for a sacred day. Is it too much to expect a little honor from genocidal villains? Jeez.

 **10 minutes until midnight**

He doesn't get to set up anything fancy. Part of him is relieved because how would he even do that? He ends up lighting the lounge with a pretty sunshine glow. Coran showed him how to dim the room's artificial daylight and filter it through a color of his choice. Little red circular lights accent the mood. It looks nice. He puts his present on the table and takes a deep breath. It's time.

 **Midnight**

"You got me…a rock?"

Hunk's voice is so full of patience and kindness even as he tries to hide his confusion; Keith feels he could combust with how good Hunk is. He gathers his thoughts; he needs to get this right.

"I went to the Sujika system, and one of the planets there is…. It's beautiful, Hunk. It's golden and warm and fills you with safety and happiness. It feels like the sun is kissing you but like, gently. It's…you, Hunk. I don't know how else to describe it. And there are these crystals there that glow golden and I brought you one because it reminds me of your goodness and because I didn't know what else to get you," he finishes, proudly not out of breath despite how winded he feels.

But then Hunk smiles. And the crystal pales because the most perfect human is smiling at him. Then Hunk steps forward and takes Keith into his arms. And Keith is enveloped in all things good. He hugs back, buries his face in Hunk's shoulder, but he wants…. He doesn't know. He wants more but he also wants this moment to never end.

But when it does end it's okay because Hunk's radiant smile and warm brown eyes are turned on him again.

"Thank you Keith, I love it," Hunk says and Keith is ready to die. Take him now, in more sense than one.


End file.
